The years
by MeraMii-Chan
Summary: Ryuji is a demon who doesn't care for others, but when he meets rin, a shy and cute demon, will his feelings change? Oneshot!


Summary: Ryuji is a demon who doesn't care for others, but when he meets rin, a shy and cute demon, will his feelings change?

A/N: so this is another Au story for you ppl I didn't really like my smut scene but meh wth. Also some spoliers ahead kinda. p.s i'm in the story as a side character though...*sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonrin!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bon's P.O.V

I stood there frozen in shock at what Meramii had just said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Bon looked back as he heard the door to the office open only to be met with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy had dark blue hair, pale milky skin, and the bluest eyes that were brighter then the sky itself._

 _'probably weak too...*sigh* better keep workin' he thought to himself but unfortionately he couldn't concentrate anymore. That night he fell asleep with his thoughts roaming who the boy was._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bon and rin turned out to be best friends through all those years. They both lived together as roomates and helped eachother out. Rin was cooking and cleaning while Bon was off fighting demons. Men would constantly flirt with rin while girls bullied him out of jelousy. Bon usually came to the rescue getting the girls (and boys) off his back, but today was different there was no bon to protect him.

"so pathetic can't even protect yourself from a bunch of girls! just do us all a favor and just go away! or better yet die!" rin was in a corner of the boy's bathroom silently praying for this to stop. Like always it never helped, this continued for several hours later.

The girls gave him one last kick and left him there in the cold tiled floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In rin's memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oniisan! please come back you can't leave me here!...I..I'll die out here!" a younger rin screamed to his big brother.

"why don't you tell someone who cares?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~out of rin's memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin woke up in a bright lit room with white walls and white floor "what the-where am i?" rin whispered to himself.

"oh I see you'r awake" a voice spoke from the door. There stood a man with white hair and a mask looking at rin in amusment.

"who are you ?! and where am I?" rin started to panic, he didn't know this man and he was all alone.

"my name is Ernst Frederick Egin, also known as you'r grandfather, you'r in the Illuminati lab for now" he said in a calm voice without taking his eyes off of rin.

There was silence between the two until rin growled, eyes glaring holes through the other's masked eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with bon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"suguro can I talk to you for a minute?" bon's instructor Meramii asked him.

"sure what's up?" he said with a sigh showing that he was tired doing all the paper work. " good news or bad news?" she asked nervously. "good I guess" sigh...I miss rin.

"I found you'r mate now for the bad news he uhh...was captured by the illuminati" sha stated looking away. I looked up at her in shock before it turned to anger. He had finally found his mate only to be taken away.

"who's my mate?" bon growled out.

"..."

"meramii who is it!?"

"rin! ok it's him alright" she kept her eyes on the floor "he's in the illuminati lab you can sneak you'r way in when they aren't looking, grab him, and leave simple...good luck" with that she left the room leaving behind a shocked bon to ponder the matter. He felt relief and anger. Rin the boy who was shy, cute, sexy at times, and bullied was his true mate.

"wait I don't have time for this! I have to go get him"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Illuminati lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bon stood outside of the illuminati lab two guards on each side of the gate. He sneaked behind them and quickly knocked them both out. While searching for rin a sudden scream erupted down the hall.

"rin!" bon ran toward towards the scream opening a door. He pulled it open to see rin on the floor shaking while crawling away from a man in a mask. He quickly took out the man before grabbing rin and running towards the exit. "hey it's ok you'r safe" he said trying to calm rin down. That's when he noticed what the other was wearing.

A pink nurse outfit which only reached his mid-thigh, white knee socks and to top it off with a pink nurse hat. Bon also noticed he was blushing. Hard.

Bon gulped "uhm..rin?" he said quietly trying to not get a hard on just by looking at him.

"what 's this?"he added pointing to the outfit. All he got in return was a slight push on his chest. He quickly let him go, forgetting he was practically ogling the boy.

"sorry uhm..i'll go tell meramii you'r ok"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what!?" both bon and rin yelled out.

"did I stutter? I said I want you two to hunt a demon" she grinned. not a good one.

"but rin could be hurt we just got back!" Bon yelled out while rin looked up at him with a smile. "I already checked him so it's ok" she smiled innocently. Bon sighed there was no way put of this "fine let's get this over with I want to sleep" as soon as he said that rin looked at him with sad eyes while meramii glared as if saying you-made-your-mate-sad-fix-it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mission!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went in a dark room, rin absent mindedly got closer to bon. It took bon a while to recognize the place they were currently at.

"!" the door closed behind them with a lock in the outside. "shit!" bon growled as the remaining lights went out.

"lucky I have candles lying around" he said walking around the dark room lighting candles as he goes.

"you know where we are?" rin whispered as he sat down on the bed. "yeah it's my house, suprised the mission was here" bon chuckled softly as he saw rin blush and look away.

"we can take turns being up and waiting for someone to open the door or for the demon to show up after-" bon's voice cut off as he was met with a very arousing sight.

There rin was bending down waving his ass in the air like he was seducing him. He had enough.

"hey bon I see something under your bed...! I think it's the demon-!" rin stopped talking as soon as he felt something hard poke his ass. "bon?" rin squeaked cutely "shh just let me do this" he breathed out as he picked rin up and threw him on the bed.

Rin looked up at him and bon felt himself harden even more. Plump pink lips slightly open, eyes glazed over with nervousness and a hint of what looked like lust was in them.

"bon we are in a mission ah! we can't!" rin tried saying in between moans. Bon saw the nervousness and smiled "shh it's ok i'm your mate I won't hurt you" rin looked up at him.

"mate? ahh~" bon bit down on his skin drawing out blood before he licked them away. " ah~! bon~ I-I can't mph!" rin was silenced by a mouth trying to devour his. Rin gasped as bon's hands squeezed his ass taking this as an opportunity, bon let his tongue explore the inside of rins' mouth.

"hnn~!" bon was rock hard by just listening to rin's moans. He noticed rin was trembling "hey it's ok i'll be gentle" with that said he started taking both their clothes off. "...I trust you" rin said smiling.

Moments later rin was laying underneath him stark naked. Bon was busy preparing rin "bon that's enough ah! t-teasing" rin groaned. Bon pulled his fingers out and lined himself to rins' hole. He looked up patiantly waiting for rin to calm down.

"i'm ready" Bon nodded and started to push in slowly so rin would adjust to him. He rubbed soothing circles down rin's back. Once rin nodded he pulled out only to snap his hips forward making rin moan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It was increadibly tight he couldn't control himself, his thrust became harsher making rin see stars. "Ryuji!" With a final hit against his prostate rin came on his chest. "rin!" Bon couldn' take the heat and came painting rin's insides white. He pulled out and watched as his cum made a miniature cum pool. He was happy.

He pulled rin into a hug "I love you"

"I love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Omake!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so we found the demon..." bon finished his report leaving out his and rin' s *ahem* activities.

"oh I know but I have a question do you want to keep this?" meramii pressed the play button on her remote, the tv behind her turned on and started playing what she was watching last.

When both saw what it was they blushed. Rin stood up from his chair and left the room dragging bon with him. "no we are not that type of people-"

"is there a copy?" bon interrupted

"WHAT!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
